


Welcome to the world.

by Diorionn



Series: Family doesn't end in blood. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family suck, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lucifer (Supernatural), but its not from a lack of trying, jack is a good big brother, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diorionn/pseuds/Diorionn
Summary: Luci and Dean prepare to welcome their child into the world.





	Welcome to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> It bothered me that we went through all of the last story and never actually met the baby... so here you go! I definitely have a few more short stories to write in this verse, for example, Luci and Dean aren't mated yet! ;)

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer groaned in low relief as he carefully lowered his body onto the old sofa. Once he was finally seated he paused, rubbing his huge belly gently, as he caught his breath and braced himself for the effort of lifting his sore and swollen feet up onto the cushion placed on the coffee table for just that purpose.

He was 4 days overdue and to be perfectly honest he had wanted his baby out 4 weeks ago! He tilted his head backwards, shutting his eyes as he enjoyed the blissful peace and quiet. It wouldn’t last, it never does. Dean and Jack were just in the kitchen and would both be back to bothering him any minute from now. At least Dean would give him a foot rub, unlike everyone else. He had thought he missed his family, missed his brothers and little sister, he had thought he wanted them to be with him. Boy was he regretting that thought! 

Sam was the first to arrive. He had been kicked out of dorms on the 15th of June and rented a car out in Cali to drive the three days home. Charlie had not managed to find a room-mate in the interim, so Sam had gone straight over to stay with her. He had found a summer job in the library, not ideal, but it paid a steady wage and the giant nerd loved books, so it was win-win in that regard. Sam was oddly the most tolerable of everyone, he would come round the house with a selection of books he thought Luci would enjoy reading and they would sit together quietly. Every book Luci read, Sam already had, so when he was done, they could talk about the books too. Sam was happy to finally have someone who loved reading as much as he did, and Luci enjoyed company that was subtly concerned. For example, Sam would help him get up when he needed to pee for the 6th time that hour, but he didn’t try to follow him to the bathroom like Dean did. 

Raphael had been next. Her school broke up a week after Sam’s at the end of June and she had packed what little belongings she had into her rucksack and a bag then got on a bus to Sioux Falls. The visit in February had been cancelled in the end. The sudden cold spell had swept through the states, and resulted in freezing temperatures and heavy snow. The buses hadn’t been running and Raffy had been unable to visit. They had both been gutted, but luckily Dean had managed to transfer the ticket price to June, so they hadn’t lost money even if they hadn’t had the weekend they had wanted. 

For the first few days, it had been amazing. Raffy slept on the sofa, she renewed her bond to Luci and Jack, and she took over taking Jack to day-care, doing the laundry and the cleaning. All the small jobs around the house that Dean hadn’t thought about and Luci hadn’t mentioned. But sometime around the end of her first week, she had begun to fuss and worry about Luci a lot more. It was as though she had settled into the family, and then felt she had more of a right to boss her big brother around. Suddenly Luci needed to rest more, drink plenty of water and milk, don’t lift that, it’s too heavy, lie on your other side or you’ll put pressure on baby, and have you taken your vitamins yet? 

She had been horrified to realise he was still working and had a muffled but intense argument with Dean about his failings as an alpha for not preventing Luci from working and not taking better care of his heavily pregnant omega! This of course meant that Dean had then spent 20 minutes lecturing Luci and threatening to not take him to work anymore. Luci had simply stated that in that case he would walk to work and proceeded to haul himself up and storm off to the bedroom. Or at least that’s what he tried to do... unfortunately the too heavy belly and shortness of breath meant in reality he struggled to get up several times before eventually allowing Dean to lift him to his feet before he proceeded to waddle out of the room. 

Dean had tried to tell him his waddle was cute, like a baby duck. If looks could kill Dean would have died that day. 

Luci had won that argument either way. He allowed Dean to drag him to hospital appointments which he sat through in near silence and growing panic. He allowed Dean to take over cooking, he put up with the alpha helping him onto his feet, and helping him to get dressed. He accepted Jack and Dean and Raffy all fussing and waiting on him, but he would not give up his job. Asmodeus had made it perfectly clear that when he left the job, it would not still be waiting for him. So Luci wanted to get as much out of it as he possibly could. 

The last to arrive were his brothers. All three of them. School had finished for Gabriel and Castiel and they had all packed a suitcase and piled into the car together. That had been a week ago and it was possibly the longest week of Luci’s life. 

He loved his brothers, he did, but one at a time, they were a lot of effort, all three in one go? He was pulling his hair out and would have killed someone by now if he had the energy for it. 

Luci didn’t have any evidence, but he was 99% sure all the adults in his life had all sat down together and planned out how best to drive Lucifer mad. This was a multi pronged attack, but the key feature, was that Luci was not allowed to be alone. At all. Not even in the bathroom. They took it in turns to be his babysitter and some were more worried than others. Michael for example, took his duty to mean he would have at least one hand on Luci’s belly at all times. As though he would be able to stop the omega from haemorrhaging by sheer force of will alone. 

The second part of the plan to drive him mad was the relationships. Currently the brothers were all staying in a motel room, which Cassie and Gabe took well, but Micha was deeply unhappy that Dean got to share a room with his long lost brother and Raffy got to live in the same flat. It had lead to more than one petty remark and grumble; despite which, Raffy and the brothers all got along like a house on fire and she had quickly been accepted as a sister by all three. 

The almost instant bond between Cas and Dean had been a surprise to everyone, but the awkward teenage had taken one look at the green eyed alpha and apparently fallen head over heels in love. Not romantic love, at least Luci didn’t think it was, but sibling love defiantly. He followed Dean around like a puppy, watching everything he did and standing far to close. It was both annoying and adorable. At least it was annoying to Dean and adorable to everyone else. Dean had even made the mistake of taking Cassie to work with him one day. He lasted all of 2 hours before Cas had managed to almost run Benny over with a car, spill an entire canister of oil on Ash, blow up the engine Dean had spent the last 2 weeks fixing and drop a tire on his own foot. All the shouting had brought Crowley out of his office, he had taken one look around the garage and told Dean to “Get the featherhead out of here before he manages to kill or maim someone and I need to find a new minion!” 

Michael and Dean also got along far too well for comfort. It had been a very rocky start for the two alphas, both of whom felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness towards the omega. Michael had been all puffed up and aggressive from the off, wanting to reclaim his position as Luci’s chief protector. He had entered the house determined that he didn’t like Dean and would never like an alpha who took advantage of his little brother. Dean for his part had reacted to the aggression directed towards him and gave back as good as he got. 

This aggression lasted for almost two days, before Lucifer had shouted at them both and told them that if they didn’t learn to get along then he would take Jack and leave and neither of them would get to look after him! The two alphas had very quickly bonded over the hard-headed and stubborn omega and how difficult he was to manage and control. This was followed by a discussion on the best techniques to manage him, what rewards work and which ones don’t, and what phrases are most likely to antagonise him. Oh how Luci wished they would go back to hating each other. 

The final part of their plan involved the living arrangements. Michael had informed them all that since Gabriel was going to college in September and Micha himself was due to go to the police academy in 6months, Castiel would need someone to look after him and the most logical move would be to sell the house in Delaware that no one really liked and move here. Dean had agreed and gone on to say he was looking at bigger houses but they couldn’t afford one right now, no one would accept an unmated couple on as low an income as they were with two children for a mortgage. Before Luci had finished processing the idea that his brothers might stick around, Dean and Michael were arranging to go house hunting; this time looking for a house big enough for the entire family. 

Every free minute the men had were spent looking at housing. They both promised they wouldn’t make a decision without Luci’s opinion, but they also didn’t feel he was up to looking around houses. 

Lucifer sighed at a particularly hard kick from the baby, rubbing his hand over the tender spot, and giving a soft smile to Jack as he rounded the sofa carefully carrying a glass of water and plate of cookies. The cookies went onto the sofa and the water came to Luci’s hand before Jack carefully pushed Luci’s thin tee-shirt up. The summer heat had settled down over the state and Lucifer had never felt so constantly hot in his life. Anything more than a thin tee or a pair of cotton shorts had him sweating like a pig and utterly miserable. 

Small hands cupped his belly, stroking gently over the stretched flesh as Jack pressed a slightly wet kiss near his belly button. “Hi baby. Are you still in there? I really want to meet you now. Won’t you come out to play?”

Luci smiled feeling another painful jolt as the baby responded to Jack as always. They still didn’t know what it would be. Jack was still adamant he was having a brother, but he had taken to calling it baby rather than brother. 

He felt Dean sit next to his feet on the coffee table, gently lifting one foot into his hand and Luci wriggled his toes before letting out a happy sound at the firm and steady pressure being rubbed into the sole of his foot. 

“Still not budging Jack?”

“Nope.”

“I think this baby has all of papa’s stubbornness and none of my easy going supportive attitude.”

Lucifer snorted loudly and then had to catch his belly as the motion caused it to bounce uncomfortably. “Easy going my butt! I’m certain the baby won’t come out because they don’t want to deal with all the uncles and aunties fussing and worrying about them!”

Dean chuckled, bending down to press a kiss to Luci’s bare knee. “To be fair, if I could live inside you, then I totally would.” He gave Luci a wink and a smirk accompanied by an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle. 

And Luci groaned kicking half heartedly at Dean, hands once again soothing the swollen belly as he got another jolt of pain and pressure. This one felt different though, much lower down and accompanied by a spike of pain in his lower back. He looked up at Dean with wide eyes and received a confused frown back in response. “You okay love?” 

Lucifer nodded, putting a small smile on his face. “Yeah, it was just a weird kick. I think baby doesn’t have enough space in there.”

Dean relaxed, smiling again, “well it’s a good thing baby is still moving right? Means everything is still okay?” 

“Yeah.” He forced himself to relax again, the last thing he wanted to do was worry Dean. The alpha would take any opportunity to rush him to hospital, and he’s sure Michael and Gabriel would both be right there with him, helping to keep Luci in a sterile prison cell. Ugh. He was not looking forward to this part. He had tried so hard to be allowed a home-birth but his family history apparently made this too dangerous, and Dean the asshole had of course sided with the doctors. Luci was hopeful if he waited long enough it would be too late to get him to hospital either way. He was not telling Dean that. Or Raffy, or his brothers. Or anyone else for that matter. 

He shut his eyes, forcing himself to relax back into the sofa and enjoy the foot rub from Dean and the gentle petting from Jack.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer curled into Dean’s shoulder in pure exhaustion. His eyes slipped shut as he whined and flapped a hand at Raffy trying to wipe his sweaty brow. Dean’s lips pressed against the golden blonde hair resting on his shoulder.

“So beautiful, love, just like you. How did we make something so perfect?”

The gentle beeps of hospital machines were a soft background to the gentle suckling noises and heavy breaths of the newborn baby. The tiny little body was cradled on Dean’s bare chest; apparently it helped with the initial bonding as well as to help keep the baby warm. The baby was so small and held so carefully, it looked more like Dean was holding a china doll then a baby. 

The doctors had all been and gone, Luci had been cleaned up and the bedding changed, moving into a small private room to rest and recover. Both Raphael and Dean had been in the room and the labour had thankfully been smooth and easy, between the two of them, Luci had managed to stay calm and focus on the birth rather than being in hospital. It helped considerably that the labour was already pretty established when they got there, and there was no cold and hard social worker wanting to snatch the baby away, the doctors were talking to him, he had a say in everything. 

It had all been worth it, to see the look of unabashed love on Dean’s face, to see the tiny perfectly formed baby in his too big hands. Lucifer sighed, yawning softly and wriggled down the bed until he could lie down properly, finally letting Raffy wipe and fuss with his hair and face, too tired to keep fighting it. 

She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and murmured softly, “I’m going to head home, show everyone our newest addition to the family. You going to stay with him?” 

Lucifer didn’t really listen, letting the exhaustion settle into his bones and stopped fighting the sleep. They needed to stay in hospital at least until the morning, probably longer. He planned on spending as much of it sleeping as he could manage. “Yeah. You going to bring Jack around tomorrow?”

“Depends how long you have to stay here. I think Luci will manage to get himself out by lunch tomorrow.”

Luci could hear Dean chuckle softly, a gentle vibration through his pillow. “I hope so. I hate seeing him upset. Have a great night Raffy, give Jack a kiss from both of us.”

“Will do. Look after my brother for me.”

Dean shifted slightly, slow and careful movements designed to not disturb either the omega trying to sleep next to him or the baby sleeping in his arms. There was a soft snick of a door opening and Luci made a whining noise, rolling over onto his side and tugging the blanket over his face. He was done with doctors and nurses and midwives. He just wanted to sleep now. 

“Hi daddy, you ready to put baby down now?” The soft female voice whispered on Dean’s side of the bed. 

“I could hold them forever. Do you have to take my baby?” Dean’s whisper was just as soft. 

“We have to do baby’s post birth checks, make sure everything is all okay. Once everything has been checked and we are stabilized and discharged from the nursery we will come back, okay? According to the notes we have already fed, so we have a little while before baby will be needing you again.”

Dean sighed softly but quietly agreed and there were several rustling sounds and then the sound of a wheel squeaking and footsteps followed. Luci blinked his eyes open, struggling to sit up at the thought his baby had just been taken away. Dean’s hand was heavy on his head pushing him back into the pillow. “Shh, everything is okay. Go back to sleep, I’m right here.”

Luci let his eyes shut and was asleep before he could change his mind. He had hardly slept more than 30 minutes at a time for the last 4 weeks. Between the constant need to pee, the pressure on his pelvis, and the pain in his back and feet, he had really struggled to rest. 

He also remembered the early weeks with Jack, how tired he was, how hard it was. It would be different this time he knew, he was older and better prepared, and had so much help he didn’t know what to do with it all. But still, this was probably his only opportunity to have an uninterrupted night sleep for a while.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean couldn’t help but keep checking the rear view mirror as he drove. Lucifer was sat in the back of the impala, next to the car-seat they had bought for the baby. It was one of those fancy multi-ways which Luci had been horrified to pay the price for, but Dean won the argument on the grounds it worked as a car-seat for a neonate then would change into a car-seat for a toddler and a child as the baby grew. The top part also clipped onto wheels to be used as a pram, and there was a second section that would also work as a stroller when baby got older.

In the end, the convenience of having one purchase for all eventualities had convinced the still pouting omega. Dean had long ago leaned to accept what victories he could, but looking in the mirror and seeing them together convinced him he had made the right choice. 

It had been a long wait in the hospital, due to Luci’s repeatedly high blood pressure readings they had been reluctant to let the omega leave, finally the argument that the readings wouldn’t go down as long as he was still in hospital convinced them all, and Luci was discharged. Dean had phoned the family to let them all know they would be home in time for dinner. They were all desperate to meet the baby and Dean was both excited to introduce the newest addition, and already wishing everyone would leave and let him spend the time with his baby and future mate.

He parked the car, and came around the back, handing Luci the keys before taking the car-seat off its attachment and getting Luci’s travel bag out of the trunk. He had been warned by the doctors that Luci needed plenty of rest and no vigorous exercise or heavy lifting. Dean had every intention of following this advice to the letter. 

“Dean, come on, I can carry something.”

“Oh please, the only reason I’m not carrying you is because I don’t have enough hands. Stop moaning and go open the door, or I will call Michael down to help.”

Lucifer pouted at him, but obediently shuffled over to the door. He was already pale and a little sweaty, clearly still in pain but as usual pretending he was fine. Dean rolled his eyes, carefully hoisting the bag onto his shoulder before hooking an arm under the baby carrier, bracing it carefully.

They made a slow and careful way up the stairs, Dean pretending he needed to take his time to spare the argument with the already panting omega. It wasn’t completely a lie either; Dean didn’t want to jolt the baby who was still sleeping peacefully, tucked up under the fluffy soft blanket. 

“When we get home, are you going to settle on the sofa or go straight to bed? I strongly suspect our family will all be there to meet us.”

Lucifer snorted, “As long as they don’t wake the baby. I will stay awake for a little, I missed Jack and I want him to meet the new baby. Do you think he will be really upset?”

“Nah. He might be a little disappointed, but I don’t think he will be anything less than an amazing big brother.”

When they finally reached the front door, Luci paused for a second to catch his breath and mentally prepare himself to see everyone. Dean smiled, sharing a soft kiss. “You look like your preparing for an execution not to go home.”

“Is there a difference?”

He opened the door, stepping into the dim corridor. The main room was bright with light and conversation as Dean dumped the travel bag on the side. He hooked his now spare arm around Luci’s waist and led him into see the family. 

The sudden bang and storm of confetti raining down on them made them both jump in surprise as the baby immediately began to wail, thin and piercing unhappiness. As everyone shouted “Congratulations!” at them. 

“Seriously guys? That’s what you went with? A heart attack, a mess and a fricking screaming baby?” Lucifer stood, hands on hips and glaring at their collected family who were all fidgeting awkwardly. 

Dean sighed, putting the carrier down and carefully lifting the tiny little thing out. He was still amazed by how something so small produced such a big sound. 

“Alright. Everyone sit down. I want you to meet someone. Jack, go sit with papa. We want you to be the first to hold our new baby.”

Lucifer sighed tiredly, but allowed his family to part for him, sitting down in the middle of the sofa, with Raphael on one side and Michael on the other. Bobby and Sam were sat at the table, while Jack and Charlie were perched on the coffee table. Gabriel and Castiel were still standing by the door with the confetti guns in hand, Castiel was looking like a kicked puppy while Gabriel was pouting. At Dean’s instructions, Jack eager bounced over to his papa, letting himself be lifted up into Luci’s lap. They spent a moment hugging before Jack turned around and all eyes rested on the tiny still mewling baby in Dean’s arms. 

“I am sorry Lucifer, Dean. Gabriel told me it would be a good idea.” Castiel’s deep voice was filled with remorse and he looked truly guilty. 

“Wow, way to throw me under the bus Cas!”

Dean shook his head, telling Cas it was okay as he stepped closer, aware of Bobby and Sam both leaning forward for a better look as Luci helped Jack position his hands and arms and Dean carefully lowered the baby into their combined hold. “Jack, I would like to introduce you to your little sister, Lilith Samantha Winchester.”

“Dude, you went with Lilith? That’s a bit...” Gabriel appeared to have recovered from his telling off and was now giving them a judgemental look. 

“Seriously Dean?” Sam chipped in, offering them a trademark bitch face. He clearly got the joke, making Dean grin.

“We thought we would call her Lily. And I’m sorry Sam, Dean insisted.” 

“She’s all wrinkled papa. Like a grandma. And she’s so small.” Jack was staring at the bundle in his arms who was looking back with equally bright blue eyes. The crying had stopped as both children looked at each other.

“You’re not too sad she’s a girl instead of a boy?”

Jack shook his head. “I love her already, papa. When will she be able to come play trains with me?”

Lucifer chuckled. “It will be a little while yet angel. She can’t sit up right yet, let alone play with toys.”

“Oh.” Jack looked genuinely sad, a pout forming on his lips as all his plans failed before they started. 

“Okay. You’ve had your cuddle now Jack. Pass me the baby!” Raffy held her hands out, a grin on her lips as she waited for her turn at a cuddle. “I remember when you were this small Jack. I held you before we had even left the hospital, and you had no hair at all.”

Lucifer carefully helped Jack to pass the baby over and then she toured the entire gathered family; everyone having a turn to hold her and coo over her. Except Charlie, who peered over Sam’s shoulder but refused to hold her, stating, “Don’t get me wrong, I love kids, when their old enough to talk and don’t pee on themselves. But it’s really more of a ‘cool auntie’ deal. Let me know when she’s old enough to hold a conversation, and I’ll be all over that!”

Dean was pretty sure that Bobby shed a tear or two when the gruff older alpha was passed his adopted grand-daughter, but Dean didn’t mention it and Bobby wasn’t going to admit to anything either. While Lily was introduced to her family, Bobby and Sam brought their chairs over to the coffee table and Dean and Charlie grabbed everyone plates and the Chinese take away that Michael had ordered when Dean let him know he was on his way. 

Together they shared their first meal together as a complete family, full of happy conversation, praise for the beautiful daughter, and teasing towards Dean about diapers and the impala becoming a soccer mom van. All bets were also settled, Sam and Gabriel had both put money on a girl, while Bobby, Michael and Dean all thought it would be a boy. Castiel had refused to gamble and Raphael had rolled her eyes saying she hoped it was a girl, but she wasn’t going to put money on it as she was happy either way. 

Eventually one by one the family began to leave, sharing kisses and words of encouragement alongside the promises to visit again soon. Luci was the first to slip away, taking Jack with him and pleading exhaustion. He was closely followed by Charlie and Sam as they both had work the next day, with Bobby leaving soon after as he didn’t want to intrude. 

Castiel had not wanted to leave, but the teenager had also been falling asleep where he sat on the floor and so Michael made the decision to be responsible and take both him and Gabriel back to their motel. 

Raphael helped Dean to change and dress Lily for bed then helped to tidy the living room up after the family had departed. Once he was sure that Luci would be asleep and not disturbed, Dean snuck into the bedroom, putting Lily in the basket by the bed and finally getting himself in too. Luci immediately rolled over, cuddling close into the alpha’s warmth and together they drifted slowly off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
